


Put on a show, PineTree

by DayaJoseph



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: More kinky stuff after, Will have a happy ending somewhat, first chapter is a prologue, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayaJoseph/pseuds/DayaJoseph
Summary: Everything you once loved is goneNow I'll hold you where you belongThe smell of freedom long has passedLet's see how long this puppet lasts





	

Mabel smiled and gave her grunkle finger guns, winking. “Grunkle stan, thank’s for wearing my goodbye sweater” She said in a soft sad yet happy tone. A lot of emotions running through her.

“Eh, it’s cold out. I had to” Stan lied, scratching the back of his head. 

“What? But it’s like, 80 somethin’ degrees out today” Soos countered, leaving a hand out while staring up at the sky. 

“Can it soos!” Both grunkles snapped at the mouse like man, making Mabel, Candy, Grenda, and Dipper laugh. Speaking of Dipper.

A red-head walked up behind him and leaned down “Hey, you mean a lot to me”. Dipper smiled a bit and fist bumped her. “You too”.

Then his hat was pulled off his head, and another hat fell on him. “Huh?” he wondered out loud, looking at wendy. She smirked “Something to remember me by- Oh and this”. She grabbed a white envelope from her back pants and gave it to dipper.

“Read it the next time you miss gravity falls” She whispered.

Then the blue and white bus came parking in front of the bus stop “Last bus leaving gravity falls, all aboard” A blonde man said in a serious tone. 

“I guess we said goodbye to everyone except… waddles” Mabel tensed up when she saw her pink friend. “I don’t know how to explain this but ughh, Mom and Dad won’t let me bring a pig home to California so” The brunette was close to tears as she began to play with her hair “You have to stay here!”. 

The girl turned away and marched off a bit, not wanting the pig to see her unhappy tears. Yet, the pig didn’t give up. Waddles bit her skirt, refusing to let go. “Come on let go” Mabel cried”I have to go, I’m- I’m sorry waddles!”.

Grunckle stan couldn’t bare to stand to look at this scene, and mustered up his old bones. “Argh You know what forget it!” The old man growled grabbing the pig “I lived with this pig all summer and now your parents gonna have to”.

He went on to the bus and sat waddles down. “Hey bus guy! This pig is coming with the kids”. The bus driver had a different plan though. “Just hold on a second, bringing animals on board on a moving vehicle is strictly prohibited by-”, then Grunkle stan flashed him with his golden hand bars, ford showing off his gun that hid in his trench coat. 

“W-Why, welcome aboard” The bus driver greeted friendly, fearing his own life “You can sit in the front row, pig”. Waddles had no problem on doing that.  
“Well kids” Grunckle stan said, having one hand on each of their shoulder “You knuckle heads we’re nothing but a nuisance and i’m glad to be rid of ya”. The tears overwhelmed in his eyes told a different story.

The mystery twin’s sniffed and gave Stan a big bear hug. “We’ll miss you too grunkle stan” Mabel said happily. Then the two went on the bus “Ready to go into the unknown?” “Nope, but let’s do it”. 

They boarded onto the bus. They looked to see their friends and family waving to them and even chasing them as bus started to move. 

“Mabel! Wake up!” A voice cried out making Mabel jump a bit. “H-hey Dipper did you say something” She asked, holding waddles. Dipper shook his head “No, but I’m sure gonna miss them all”. Mabel grinned “Yeah”. 

“What are you Doing, Mabel! Wake up Already”. Another voice cried out. Yet Mabel simple ignored it, a small smile on her face. The memories of their summer we’re too loud for her to hear anything else. 

“Mabel” Dipper cried, pounding on the Pink bubble. A booming laughter was heard in the distance and he had to admit, he was terrified. Ford, Stan, Wendy, Soos, and Mabel. They were all gone now. 

“Pine tree, where are you You can't hide forever” The voice chuckled. A shiver rose up in Dipper’s spine and he took one last good look at Mabel before running.

“No.. Where. Run!” Dipper huffed out, the bruises and scars that marked his body ached, his feet we’re sore and cramped. He had nowhere to go. He lost. Bill won. The sicko loved to corrupt lives, am i the only pine’s that is gonna survive?

No, none of us will. 

“Pick-a-boo Pine tree” The unbearable sound of laughter shocked him, as a over grown hand grabbed him. “And to think, one of my favorite meat sack thought he could escape” Bill laughed, his eye gazing right into Dipper’s. 

Tear’s he tried so hard to hold back this whole time, tear’s of defeat, they rolled down his cheeks. 

“Oh Pine tree, pine tree, pine tree! Now we are crying? What happened to that confidence kid? Huh?” The demon mocked, making the boy close his eyes shut. Praying to some god that this was all a dream. 

“Hmm, hey Puppet, how about I make you do a show” The yellow triangle chuckled, snapping his fingers “HA HA HA HA It’s gonna get weird”.


End file.
